Hogwarts Assignments (Term 8)
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: Latest - Oliver and Percy learn to cast a Patronus.
1. Charlie's First Baby

Title: Charlie's First Baby

Summary: Charlie hatches an owl egg.

Rating: T+

WC: 320

Notes:

Sex Ed- Task 1 - Write about something that comes from an egg

* * *

Charlie always had a fondness for animals especially dragons but this is not about that. This is an incident many years before he started working with dragons.

It was an unnaturally warm spring day, Charlie Weasley was outside his house. He ran to the nearest tree and began climbing it. It was his favorite tree. It was a big pine tree with multiple branches with his seeker build he easily climbed the tree. He sat on a branch for a few minutes until he heard a noise. He crawled towards the noise and saw an owl's nest. The nest had an egg in it. He carefully picked it up and cradled it to his chest. He carefully climbed the tree and walked back to the Burrow.

"Hello dear, what did you find?" Molly asked her second oldest interested.

"An egg, it was in an empty nest."

Molly nodded.

"I'm going to take care of the egg until it hatches."

Molly nodded she knew her son always loved animals. He constructed a makeshift nest and cast a warming charm. He placed the egg in the nest and watched the egg like a hawk ironically.

A while later, Charlie was getting impatient about the egg hatching. He's never been the most patient person. He's a Gryffindor through and through but he could be a Hufflepuff for other reasons.

"Charlie!" Bill yelled shaking his brother awake.

"Go away, Bill," he complained.

The older boy said. "Suit yourself, you're going to miss your egg hatching."

Charlie shot up in bed and rushed downstairs just in time. He saw the egg cracking slowly and he saw a hairy head. There was a soft hoot from the furry ball.

"That was amazing," Charlie said.

"It was." Bill agreed.

Molly smiled. "Now you know how I felt when you were born."

Charlie and Bill were about to express embarrassment but instead they hugged their mum instead.


	2. Percy's Present

Title: Percy's Present

Summary: The story behind Percy buying Hermes

Rating: T+

WC: 332

Notes:

Notable Witches and Wizards Task #2

* * *

Percy Weasley was getting a present for becoming a Prefect. He walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium. He searched the aisles for an owl.

"Pick any one you want Percy," his father told him.

He nodded as his eyes settled on a cage in the middle of the room. He strode over to the cage and looked in. It contained a small pygmy owl. He frowned. Then there was a screech it caught his attention. He saw an owl a few feet away.

"So, have you found your owl yet?" Arthur asked patiently.

"I think so, Father."

Arthur nodded and went to get the attendant. Percy cautiously stuck his finger in the cage. The owl screeched again as his father returned with the attendant.

"My son will take this owl," Arthur instructed him.

The other man nodded and picked up the cage. He led them to the counter to pay for the owl. The father and son left the Emporium and met up with the rest of the family.

"You're lucky, you got an owl. I'm stuck with Scabbers," Ron complained.

Percy was honestly going to miss Scabbers.

Fred remarked. "You should've got something cooler."

"An owl is the most practical," Percy said pompously.

"What are you going to name him?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Percy said honestly.

The family of redheads finished their shopping and returned back home.

For the next few days, Percy poured through his books looking for a name. He finally found one. He walked down the stairs for dinner after he found the name.

"So, have you found a name for your owl yet, dear?" Molly asked as she piled food on his plate and handed it to him.

Percy nodded. "His name is Hermes, mother."

Molly nodded.

After dinner, he went back to his room and went to the owl's cage.

"Hello, Hermes."

Percy and Hermes were all each other had especially when Percy abandoned the family a few years later.


	3. Keepsakes

Title: Keepsakes

Summary: Neville never throws away the wrappers.

Rating: T+

WC: 320

Notes:

Written for Arts and Crafts Task #4

* * *

Neville Longbottom stepped in the snow outside of St. Mungos. He sighed this was the yearly tradition with him and his Gran. They walked towards the door and walked in.

"Hello," the Welcome Witch greeted.

His gran didn't respond she just started on her way to his parent's room but he gave her a polite smile.

"Come on, Neville," Augusta beckoned.

He hurried after his gran as she made her way to the room. They reached the room and walked in.

"Hello Healer Jones," Augusta greeted the young healer curtly.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom and Neville," she smiled at them.

The only one to return the smile was Neville. Augusta began talking to Frank while Neville began talking to his mum. He began talking to her about Herbology. It's nice to have someone who would actually listen to him prattle on. The hours went by rather fast.

"It's time to go, Nevile," Augusta instructed.

Neville kissed his mum's cheek before they left. As they were leaving they ran into Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. While they were talking, Alice wandered over and pushed something into his hand.

"Thank you dear," Augusta said stiffly.

Neville gave her a small smile. "Thanks mum."

Alice walked away. Neville said goodbye to the trio and Ginny.

"I suggest you throw that away when we get home," Augusta said.

Neville didn't agree but he nodded anyway.

The sound of apparition filled the air a few seconds later. They landed outside of Longbottom manor. Neville walked towards his personal greenhouse. He made it to his greenhouse and pulled out a box. He never threw away any of the Bubblegum wrappers that his mum has given him. They were all in this box. Although, Augusta had been close to throwing them away once a few years ago. That's why he hid them in his greenhouse. He scribbled the date on the wrapper and placed it in the box.


	4. The Boggart Incident

Title: The Boggart Incident

Summary: Hope and Lyall meet and both keep a secret.

Rating: T+

WC: 311

Notes:

Muggle Studies Task #2 - Write about a canon muggle who is actually a squib

* * *

Hope Howell strolled out of the insurance company she worked at. She was friendly with her co workers but they knew nothing about her secret. She was a squib meaning her family were all wizards but she wasn't. She longed to be magical but she was kicked out of her house. She longed to go to Hogwarts and she would've been a Ravenclaw. Though, she made a good life for herself as a muggle.

She reached the forest and began walking through it lost in thoughts. Suddenly, she saw a figure but she couldn't really see it. She screamed. A sandy haired man heard her scream and ran over to her. He did a spell and the figure went away.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'm Lyall Lupin."

"Hope Howell," she smiled looking in his brown eyes.

He smiled back.

"I should get back to work," Hope said.

Lyall said. "Let me walk you back, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

Lyall nodded and they began walking back towards her workplace.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"You're welcome, would you like to go out with me?"

"I would."

He smiled and left. She quite liked Lyall Lupin but she wasn't sure if he accept her secret. The duo went on their first date a few days later.

This was just the start of a whirlwind romance. It was a few months later when Lyall proposed.

"Marry me, Hope Howell," Lyall said nonchalantly.

She was caught off guard but she agreed. She was never reckless but he made her act more reckless.

A few months later, the couple got married.

"Hope?"

She turned to her new husband. "What is it?"

"You know that thing I saved you from when we first met?"

"Yes."

"It didn't really pose any threat to you."

Hope nodded. "I'm surprised I could see it. I'm a squib."


	5. Not What She Seems

Title: Not What she Seems

Summary: Merope is more proactive and finds a way to escape her abusive father and brother.

Rating: T+

WC: 311

Notes:

Muggle History Task #2 - Write about someone infecting their cooking with something dangerous or poisonous.

Slight AU!

Contains mentions of murder but not graphic

* * *

Merope Gaunt was not she seemed. She came across as a timid woman but she cold and conniving. She would be a stereotypical Slytherin if she was accepted into Hogwarts. But sadly she didn't show any magical talent to her dad's knowledge. Though, she had a talent in cooking. Her brother and dad mentally and physically abused her. She decided to do something about it. She was in the village of Little Hangleton looking for some poison for her abusers. She would probably put in their food she cooked their dinner.

"Are you looking for something specific?" an older man asked.

She turned to see the man. "Just looking."

"What are you looking to poison?"

"Two really big rats," she said.

The man nodded and led her to the proper poison. She stocked up on said poison and walked out of the store casually. To be more casual, she window shopped for a bit then made her way home. As soon as she reached home, she began cooking the food her dad and father.

"You pathetic little squib!" her dad Morvelo greeted as he walked through the door with her brother Morfin.

She wasn't a squib she had magical abilities but they were suppressed by the abuse she suffered. The two men sat at the table waiting for their dinner.

"Come on you wretched girl, hurry up with our dinner."

"Coming!"

"About bloody time!"

She put the food down and left the room.

A few hours later her brother and father lay dead still sitting at the table. Merope smirked and snuck out the door. She was free. It was a good thing they didn't have any witnesses.

Sadly, she didn't last very long on her own. She married and that man abandoned her while she was pregnant with their son. She died a few hours after her son was born.


	6. Another Gryffindor

Title: Another Gryffindor

Summary: Malcolm starts Hogwarts

Rating: T+

WC: 366

Notes:

Muggle Studies Task #12

Mean Girls - Write about starting a new school

* * *

Malcolm McGonagall was insanely nervous. He was about to start Hogwarts. He hoped to be in Gryffindor like his older sister Minerva or as he lovingly called her Minnie. She was a fifth year and Prefect.

"You're going to be fine, Malcolm," Minerva assured him before she left to the prefect's meeting.

The older McGonagall son was now alone in the compartment. He took out a book and began reading. Him and Minerva shared the love of reading.

"Mind if I sit here?"

He looked up to see a blonde boy.

"So?"

"Go ahead"

The blond boy sat down.

"I'm Malcolm McGonagall, nice to meet you."

"You too, I'm Alfred Harris, are you a first year too?"

"Yes."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Malcolm asked.

He looked confused. "Houses?"

"Are you a muggle born?" Malcolm asked.

Alfred nodded. "I barely found out I was magical a few months ago."

"There's four houses at Hogwarts. My sister is a Gryffindor. There's three other houses which are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

Before Alfred could respond Minerva walked into check on Malcolm.

"Alfred, this is my older sister Minerva."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well," Minerva said as she checked the compartment thoroughly and leaving.

Malcolm said. "She's very much like our dad. My brother and I are more social."

"So, are both your parents magical?"

"My dad is a muggle and my mum's a witch. My dad is a preacher."

Alfred said. "You must be really religious. What does your dad think about magic?"

"He doesn't really understand it. I remember our mum having to hide our magic from him. My sister is very talented in Transfiguration."

The two boys continued talking until they reached Hogsmeade. They were led to the boats and boarded them.

They waited in the Entrance Hall until they were escorted into the Great Hall.

"Harris, Alfred!"

He walked up to the hat nervously.

"Gryffindor!"

He let out a sigh in relief.

"McGonagall, Malcolm!"

He strode up to the stool and sat down.

"Another McGonagall, same predicament as your sister. But I'll do what I did with her. Gryffindor!"

Malcolm sighed in relief and went to go sit by Alfred.


	7. Christmas Jumper

Title: Christmas Jumper

Summary: Molly makes two jumpers.

Rating: T+

WC: 305

Notes:

Arts and Crafts - Task #2

 **Knitting:** Knitting is a method by which yarn is manipulated to create a textile or fabric for use in many types of garments. _Task: write about someone receiving a Weasley jumper (someone who we don't see actually get one, and no other Weasleys, inc. canon marriages and children to Weasleys)._

* * *

Molly Weasley sat down to make her usual Christmas jumpers. She usually made them for her family but this year she's making an extra one for Charlie's friend Dora. She knew she went by Dora but her full name was Nymphadora. So, she decided to make one with an 'N'. She grabbed a bright yellow and began knitting the jumper happily.

About a week later, Charlie received the package with his sweater and he saw a bright yellow jumper with an 'N' on. He smirked. He walked out of the Gryffindor common room to find Dora.

"Charlie! Happy Christmas!" the metamorphagus exclaimed.

"Hey Nymphadora!" he smirked.

"Don't make me hex you on Christmas, Charles," she threatened.

"Well, Nymphadora is your name," he said.

She glared at him.

"My mum made you a Weasley jumper," he said handing her the sweater.

"She knows I go by 'Dora'."

"She's just being a mum, she calls me Charles."

"At least your nickname starts with the same letter as your full name."

"That's true." 

It was years later, Molly was going to knit Weasley jumpers for the Order. She was making Dora's. She remembered that she knit a 'D' on Dora's jumper not an 'N' but kept it yellow in homage to her former house Hufflepuff.

The festivities were interrupted when Arthur was attacked on duty. He was in St, Mungos. Thank Merlin, he was okay.

Arthur was now back home and continued the festivities. The Order opened their jumpers. Dora smiled and got up and hugged Molly.

"Thanks, Molly."

"You're welcome, dear."

Dora immediately put it on and sat down.

It was a handful of years later, a turquoise haired boy was looking through his parents old things when he came across two old worn bright yellow jumpers.

"Those were your mum's," Molly had told him.

Teddy smiled,


	8. Forbidden Fruit is so sweet

Title: Forbidden Fruit that is sweet

Summary: Isobel has always been daring, Robert not so much.

Rating: T+

WC: 307

Notes:

Muggle History - Task #3

John Laurens - Write about forbidden love

* * *

Isobel Ross woke up at 12am. She carefully got out of bed and surveyed the house as she expected it was deserted. She breathed a sigh of relief her parents were fast asleep. She grabbed her wand, cast a silencing spell, opened her window and snuck out her second story window. She was sneaking out to meet her boyfriend Robert McGonagall. She knew her parents wouldn't approve of him since he was a muggle and they were purebloods.

"Isobel?"

She turned to see her boyfriend. He was so handsome with his dark green eyes.

"Is it safe?"

Isobel didn't reply she just pulled him into a kiss. She was more daring then the quiet man she loved.

"How long do we have?"

"My parents won't wake up until 5am," Isobel told him.

Robert nodded.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other."

Robert said. "I know but I've busy with studying to a preacher."

"What's a preacher?"

Robert explained. "They give speeches at a church."

Isobel nodded.

"I love you, Isobel. I know my parents wouldn't approve that you're not religious."

Isobel said. "My parents won't approve of you either."

"This is the most daring thing I've ever done," Robert said taking off his glasses and wiping them.

Isobel smiled. "I'm rather brave."

The two secret lovers stayed in their secret meeting place until 4:30. Isobel gave him a kiss before leaving. She made her way back to her house. She climbed back up to her room and jumped back into bed.

About a month later, the couple met once again. Isobel had a idea.

"How about we elope?"

Robert said. "I haven't even proposed yet, Isobel."

"Right."

The green eyed man took out a box and popped the question. Isobel immediately accepted.

"Let's elope now!"

Robert was madly in love with this daring woman.


	9. Think Happy Thoughts

Title: Think Happy Thoughts

Summary: Oliver and Percy learn to cast a Patronus

Rating: T+

WC: 327

Notes:

Religious Education

 **Task 8:** Totems - Write about someone's first time producing a Patronus. (Restriction: cannot be Harry or any member of Dumbledore's Army)

* * *

Oliver Wood woke up more excited than he usually was for class. Today in Defense, they were learning to cast a Patronus. He got out of bed to see his no-so-secret crush, Percy Weasley fast asleep at the desk in their room horn-rimmed glasses askew on his pale freckled face. Oliver smiled and shook him lightly.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Wake up, we have to get to Defense," he said excitedly.

Percy looked at him oddly. "You're actually excited for class? Am I in an alternate universe?"

"I'm excited because we're learning to cast patronuses day, did you forget?"

"Oh, that's right," he said fixing his glasses and standing up.

"Move it, I want to get there early," he said.

Percy groaned. "Now I know how you feel when I'm rushing you to class."

Oliver finished getting dressed and waited for his redheaded friend impatiently. Once Percy was finished they rushed to Defense.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Weasley and Mr. Wood," Professor Lupin greeted warmly.

"Hello Professor," Oliver said.

The older man said. "You're here early, Usually it's just Mr. Weasley who is early."

"I want to learn to cast a Patronus, Professor."

The rest of the class filed in and stood in line.

"Think of a happy memory and say 'Expecto Patronum'" Lupin instructed.

Oliver thought of a memory and yelled. "Expecto Patronum!"

There was a wisp of air but no corporeal Patronus. He tried a few more time with no luck. Finally, he thought of a memory he knew would work.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A weasel shaped puff of air flew out of his Acacia wand and flew around him and then flew towards the redhead.

"Expecto Patronum!" Percy yelled.

Another weasel shaped puff shot out of his wand and met up with Oliver's Patronus. Professor Lupin glanced over at the two boys and smiled fondly.

"You know what matching Patronses mean?" Percy asked.

Oliver just pushed Percy into an alcove and began snogging senselessly


	10. First Day

Title: First Day

Summary: Lee starts school.

Rating: K+

WC: 315

Notes:

Muggle Education - Task #1- Write about a magical person attending muggle school

* * *

Lee Jordan was about to start primary school. The only reason he was attending muggle school before Hogwarts was that his mum convinced his dad. She knew the importance of an education before he would start Hogwarts. His dad caved immediately despite being a pureblood. The usually excitable and talkative six-year-old stood nervously by his mum as she walked him to his classroom.

"Hello," a woman greeted warmly.

"Hello, I'm Margarita Jordan. This is my son Lee," she introduced.

The woman bent down to Lee's eye level. "I'm Miss Kane."

"I'm Lee."

"Welcome to class, Lee. Don't be so nervous this is everyone else's first day too."

Lee nodded. His mum kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. He cautiously walked over to his classmates.

"Hello, I'm Patricia Stimpson."

"Lee Jordan."

The class started.

"So, what do you for fun?" Patricia asked.

"I play pranks."

Her eyes sparkled. "I like pranks too. I never expected someone so quiet liked pranks."

"I'm usually very talkative but I was just nervous earlier."

Patricia nodded.

After their first day, Patricia and Lee became thick as thieves. They planned pranks non stop.

The first prank the two of them pulled was a simple one but still funny. Patricia was a good singer so she was in the school choir by the time they were eight. Lee would watch his dad do commentary on the Falcons games and he caught the bug.

 ****

 **It was now June 1989, Lee and Patricia were planning a prank when there was a tap o the window. Lee looked up to see an owl.**

"Mum, Dad!"

His parents walked over.

"It's like your Hogwarts letter has arrived."

Lee glanced over at Patricia. "I have to leave Patty?"

His parents smiled. "Actually."

"Lee, I received my Hogwarts letter a few days ago," the girl said.

Lee smiled. He couldn't wait until he started Hogwarts.


	11. Fatherly Times

Title: Fatherly Times

Summary: Bill shares a happy secret.

Rating: K+

WC: 363

Notes:

Career Advice - Task #2 -Write about Bill Weasley

* * *

Bill Weasley was a lot of things. He was a son, brother, former Gryffindor, former Prefect and Head Boy, Cursebreaker, partial werewolf, husband and soon-to-be father. Well, in six months. He couldn't believe it. Fleur had just told him that she was expecting. She made him promise not to tell anyone but he couldn't keep the secret. He apparated to Charlie's flat at the edge of the dragon reserve.

"Bill?" Charlie asked.

"Hey, Charlie."

His younger brother glanced at him confused. "What's going on?"

"Fleur."

"Is everything okay?"

Bill couldn't help he just started laughing.

"You alright, Bill?" Charlie asked cautiously. He's never seen his calm older brother like this.

"I'm fine, Fleur just told me she's expecting."

"Expecting what?"

"A baby, what else would she be expecting, Charlie?" he snapped annoyed.

His blue eyes widened. "You're going to be a dad?"

"I am."

"Are you not happy?"

"I'm ecstatic but what will our child be like? I mean I was a rebellious little prat. I have a ponytail and I caused drama at school with the Cursed Vaults. Imagine if my son or daughter turns out like that."

"I rather they turn out like you than Fleur."

"What's that's supposed to mean, Charlie?" he glared at his brother.

Charlie said. "That came out wrong, the could turn out like Fleur."

"Fleur was the Triwizard Champion from Beauxbatons, she's a master at Charms. Imagine if it's a girl and she's a veela," Bill suddenly got a horrified look on his face.

"You're going to have beat the boys with a stick," Charlie commented.

"I really hope it's a boy then."

"You and me both, Bill," Charlie said.

Bill said. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but I decided to tell you."

"I'm touched you risk your wife being mad at you," Charlie said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Oh, Charlie. You big softie," he teased.

"I am not a softie when it comes to human babies, now dragon babies on the other hand," he smiled.

It was six long months later, Bill was holding his daughter in his arms.

"So, what's her name?" Molly asked.

"Victoire Charlotte," Bill smiled at his wife and then at his younger brother.

Molly nodded.


	12. The Goddesses

Title: The Goddesses

Summary: Pomona and Minerva meet.

Rating: K+

WC: 318

Notes:

Gardening - Task #12 -Write about Pomona Sprout

Slight AU! Spout and McGonagall are the same age

* * *

Pomona Sprout was very interested in a subject that many people found boring: Herbology. She had always been good at Herbology. She was teased mercilessly for liking the subject. She was usually strong but she was crying in an alcove.

"You alright?"

Pomona wiped her tears and looked up. It was a Gryffindor in her year she recognized her but couldn't remember her name.

"I'm alright. People are just teasing me for liking Herbology."

The other girl nodded. "Don't listen to them."

Pomona sobered up.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pomona Sprout."

Minerva nodded. "You know both are names are Roman mythology. Minerva is the goddess of wisdom."

"I think Pomona is the goddess of fruit trees, gardens and orchards," Pomona said.

"That fits with your interest in Herbology."

Pomona nodded. "What's your specialty?"

"I'm very good in Transfiguration," Minerva said.

Pomona said. "I'm dreadful at Transfiguration."

"I could tutor you. I need even more extra credit so I can get Prefect in my fifth year."

Pomona offered. "Are you horrible in Herbology like I'm bad at Transfiguration."

Minerva blushed. "I could use some help."

After that day, the two girls tutored each other. They really balanced each other out Minerva was the the quiet one and Pomona was the always smiling and happy one. 

It was years later now, Both Minerva and Pomona were professors of their respective favorite subjects. Pomona was teaching her sixth years when Dumbledore walked in.

"Oh, hello Dumbledore."

"I'm afraid Minerva has been taken to St. Mungos for taking stunners to the chest."

"Will she be okay?"

"You know Minerva, she's a fighter."

Pomona excused her students and they apparated to St. Mungos.

"Hey Min," Pomona greeted her longtime friend.

Minerva greeted hoarsely. " Hey, Mona."

"I can't believe you took stunners to your chest and lived."

Minerva said. "I'm not going down because of bloody Umbridge."

Pomona chuckled.


End file.
